


Beyond the Sea

by LadybugSin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, M/M, Mertle!Nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugSin/pseuds/LadybugSin
Summary: Adrien has always loved the sea, and loves spending time out in the water as often as he can. One day, he meets someone as he has to head back to shore, and figures out that there might be more to the ocean than he originally thought.





	Beyond the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hchano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchano/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, H! This was a bit of a more ambitious thing I was trying to write, but the ideas just didn't flow until this thing ended up coming out! I might continue it, but for now, here is your mertle son and some Adrino goodness!

He should probably be heading back by now, he knew this. But he liked just hanging out in the water and watching the sun set among the waves.

It was maybe one of his favorite things about going to Deauville, despite the two hour train ride from Paris. The other thing that was his favorite was the fact that he could come here and just surf.

Now, Adrien always loved the sea. His mother would tell him stories and he always felt drawn to it. It took time, but when he managed to convince his father to let him take surfing lessons, it just gave him an excuse to get out of the house and into the water more.

Granted, this also meant he would lose track of time easily and end up returning home much later than he had originally agreed to. He couldn’t help it though! Being in the ocean was something he loved!

But he also didn’t want to worry his father either. He had done so enough lately, and he didn’t want to lose his chances of being here. So with a heavy sigh, Adrien began to head back in the direction of land. He kept his pace slow though, wanting to drag this out for as long as he could.

“Dude, don’t you know it’s not a good idea to be in the water this long.” A voice spoke up just to his left, startling Adrien enough that he nearly fell from his board.

“Whoa, hey, I didn’t mean to startle you!”

Adrien turned to see a boy around his age, forgetting what he was about to say. Even though it was getting darker, he could clearly see the water trailing down his neck, and his golden brown eyes were too beautiful to look away from.

“Um, dude? You okay? I didn’t scare you that badly, did I?” He was closer now. Adrien didn’t even hear his legs kicking in the water to bring him closer, so how did he. . . ?

“I-I’m fine!” Adrien squeaked, his cheeks flushing. Hopefully the other couldn’t see how red he probably was now. But it wasn’t his fault that this guy was handsome, okay!

“You weren’t planning to stay in the water all night, right? Because that’s  _ really  _ not a great idea.”

“O-oh, no, not. . . Not at all! I-I was actually making my way back to the beach now. And if it’s not a great idea for me to be in the water, it certainly not a great one for you, either.”

He wasn’t sure why the boy grinned at that, but hey, maybe he knew something that Adrien didn’t.

“Want me to stick with you until you get back to shore then? We wouldn’t want you to get pushed in the wrong direction, after all.”

Well, he wasn’t going to turn down that offer!

“Sure. It would be nice to talk to someone on the way back to the beach anyway.”

Adrien began to paddle his way back, his new companion following along beside him.

“I’m Adrien, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

“Nino. And again, I’m sorry for making you jump earlier. Totally not my intention. I’m just not too used to people being this far out when it’s getting late.”

Adrien shook his head, slowing his pace a bit. “Nah, it’s fine. You’re fine, like, really fine. I-I mean! Y-you were just warning me! A-and I normally head back before now, I just really like how the sunset looks on the water,” he said, his face growing warm again. It was seriously tempting to dunk his head in the water to cool off, actually.

Nino laughed at that, moving a bit closer to pat his hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “You’re funny. I like that.”

“I mean, if you’re okay with a two hour train ride, I could entertain you with some more jokes to make it fun?” he suggested. Sure, he’d have to explain to his father just  _ why  _ he was not only home late, but also home with some guy he met in the ocean, but maybe he wouldn’t mind this time around? That’s what he could hope for anyway.

Nino’s face fell as he considered Adrien’s question. “Sorry, man. I have to get back home myself.”

They were getting closer to the shore, Adrien noticed. He slipped from his board so he could simply push it in front of him as he swam. What kind of swim trunks was Nino wearing? He’d find out when they got to shallow water, right? Why the hell was he even thinking this?! He just met the guy, he could wonder about his swim trunks another day!

“That’s too bad. You would have loved the amount of puns I could pull out in the span of two minutes.”

Nino raised an eyebrow at that. “And you’re not making puns now, because?” He was grinning again, and Adrien was finding it hard to look away from him once more, absolutely blanking on some of the better puns he could be using right now to impress this guy.

“Hey, we’re nearly there.”

Adrien couldn’t help the disappointment he felt in the pit of his stomach. Sure,  they weren't that far out from the beach to begin with, but he really wished that he could just spend some more time with Nino.

He didn’t notice that he was the only one walking once they were closer to the shallow water at first either. But when there was no movement out of the corner of his eye, Adrien turned back to see that Nino hadn’t moved an inch.

“I thought you said you have to get home! And what about staying in the water this late? You made it sound like it was bad news!” Adrien called.

“I’ll be fine! I’m closer to home than you think, too! But hey, Adrien?” He could  _ hear  _ the smile in Nino’s voice.

“Yeah?”

“You better bring your pun game the next time I see you! I want to hear some!”

Adrien grinned at that, nodding in response. When he lifted his head back up, he was shocked to see that Nino had already left.

Or, so he thought, since he saw something that looked like Nino diving below the water. The only thing that made him a bit doubtful about if he  _ did  _ see Nino or not was the giant turtle shell and flippers that followed after him.

He was about to turn and leave before finding himself running back into the water, eyes wide.

_ Did he just see and talk with a merperson this entire time?! A really hot merperson?! _

Adrien broke out into a grin before turning back around. He was going to head back to the beach tomorrow, and the next day, and the next. He’d keep coming back as many times as he could just to see Nino again and get to know him. This was the most exciting thing ever!

“I met a merman and he’s really hot!”

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere in Paris, Gabriel Agreste looks up from his work to say one thing. "Fuck." xD


End file.
